Karune
Karune is a Blizzard Entertainment official representative present on the battle.net forums as the "RTS Community Manager," a position Karune describes as being "the gateway of information regarding Blizzards sic current RTS titles including Warcraft 3, Starcraft, and already much anticipated Starcraft 2."Karune. New RTS Community Manager. StarCraft General Discussion. Karune's role includes answering questions in Q&A threads. A list of posts relevant to StarCraft II by Karune can be found here. He has formerly worked has a community manager at Petroglyph. His name is Kevin Yu. He was also known as "SageKing" and, on the World of Warcraft forum's StarCraft board, he is known as "Karunecm".2007-09-20. StarCraft II. World of Warcraft forums. Accessed 2007-09-21. FAQ Threads Batch 1 What is this: http://temporal.pr0.pl/varia/SC2/ss1-hires.jpg - http://temporal.pr0.pl/varia/SC2/addon2.png ? It appears to be a drop ship of some type maybe, can we comment on this unit? The unit seen is a building add-on, and well be revealing more on the Terran building upgrades in the future. What type of scripting language is being used? Aspiring map/mod makers would like to know. StarCraft IIs editor features a proprietary scripting language that is based largely on C with some special parameters specific to the game. Of course, for most users, they will have access to the more user friendly Trigger Editor which will allow beginner and intermediate map designers to make advanced maps without having to learn the particular details of the scripting language. Well release further information about the world editor as we move forward. Players have pointed out that the nuke laser dot graphic showing their destination is quite a bit larger and more noticeable than the original games. Is this a finished graphic and are we intending to make incoming nukes easier to spot now? In the announcement gameplay video the incoming nuke marker was shown as if launched by the player. To other players it will still be shown as a smaller dot very similar to the classic StarCraft nuke. The mothership time distortion doesn't seem to stop all incoming projectiles or fire, what exactly does it protect against? The Mothership time-slowing ability is intended to deal with all types of incoming attacks, although only incoming missiles were shown prominently in the announcement gameplay video. Game Balance The announcement gameplay video used more than a few tricks to show off each unit. The Mothership for instance was set to be indestructible for a good portion of the time it was on screen, as well as having additional energy so that we could display all of its special abilities in a shorter amount of time than would normally be possible. In addition to the multiple changes made just for the video, the gameplay in the video is not indicative at this time of what the final balance will be. The announcement gameplay video was showing off the game and units in the coolest way possible, and not necessarily in a way that would resemble an actual match. Game Speed As some of you may have seen in the developer panel held at the Worldwide Invitational after the announcement of StarCraft II, it was revealed that the gameplay in the announcement video was shown at Normal speed so that we could really showcase it and let everyone see the detail and work put into the game. There will still be the faster game speed settings many players are used to from the original game.Karune. 2007-07-23. StarCraft II Q&A - Karune Briefings. StarCraft II General Discussion Forums. Accessed 2007-09-06. Batch 2 Will players be able to select multiple buildings simultaneously? We are directing much attention to polishing and improving the user interface. On that note, players will definitely be able to select and build from multiple buildings at the same time. You cannot drag-select buildings, but you can shift-click on them and add them to a control-group for ease of unit production. Will workers auto-gather resources if the rally point is set to a mineral node or a geyser? Of course. Will we be able to select more than 12 units at the same time? Currently, unit selection is unlimited, but this may change with further development and testing. On a given map, will there be one Mothership per map or one Mothership unit per Protoss player allowed? We are still testing out many possible circumstances in order to make skirmishes more fun and challenging. At this time, each Protoss player will be able to have only one Mothership at a given time, but as mentioned, everything is still subject to change. Batch 3 What is the role of heroes in StarCraft II? Will they be the same as in StarCraft? StarCraft II campaign heroes will fulfill roles similar to what appeared in the original StarCraft single player experience, but they will have even more unique abilities from standard units, and will be more innovatively integrated into the story campaign. Heroes will not be buildable in multiplayer. What is the max unit count population for each faction? Unit population count for each faction will be very similar to the original StarCraft. Will there be an in-game option to change hotkeys around? Currently it is planned to have this feature, though much testing has yet to be done on it. We are looking into several innovative ways to make the UI customizable to players, to allow flexibility in their style of game play. Is Karunes Battle.net Forum Avatar a Protoss High Templar? Yes it is. Will the Robotics Facility have a similar upgrade to the Warp Gate allowing it to warp units in? There are no plans for this at the moment. Currently Warping technology is limited to the Warp Gate. Of course, we are still testing and balancing this, and nothing is set in stone. Batch 4 Are the yellow minerals shown in the trailers harvestable? Yes, they will be a harvestable high yield resource, meaning each harvest rotation will result in greater mineral quantities than the standard blue minerals. This gives players more strategic choices when trying to evaluate where they wish to expand. Expand to the high yield but risk easier discovery? Or expand to a safer area but earn fewer resources? Will resource sharing be allowed between allies? Yes, it is our plan to have this in the game, though there is still much testing and balancing revolving around this ability. Will allied chat be enabled by default for pre-set teams? Yes. Is the Zealot charge ability an upgrade as well? Yes, this ability is upgraded through the Protoss War Shrine. What types of future community updates will there be? Starcraft2.com will be updated with regular unit and building profiles. Furthermore, there are several projects in the works planned for the Blizzards RTS Community as a whole, which we will share at a later time. Batch 5 Will you be increasing the max players beyond 8? We are exploring this possibility, though currently it is defaulted to 8 max players. If you have multiple casters selected when you cast a spell, will they all cast it or only one? (ex. will 8 ghosts all use lockdown on a unit or only one?) Currently, unit abilities are set as smart casting, meaning when you have a group of casters selected, each time you wish to cast a spell, you will either have to click the icon or press the hot key and follow it with a click on the designated place on the map for it to cast. This will obviously prevent locking down a single unit with more than one ghost, though we are also still exploring possibilities to have different methods of casting for casters in which players would want to have multiple casts executed in a single command. Will building placement still be grid based? Building placement will be grid based. What races will be playable at BlizzCon? This will be revealed at BlizzCon! See ya there! Why do marines have shields now? The shields seen on marines in screenshots and videos are an upgrade that can be purchased through research, increasing the marines' overall hit points. Batch 6 Are Photon and Phase Cannons 2 different buildings? The Phase Cannon is the new version of the StarCraft Photon Cannon. There will not be a Photon Cannon in StarCraft II. Will carriers (Tempest) produce more than one drone type? Not at this time. Fans noticed in your art video that thye Colossus ground unit was under fire from missile turrets. Is this due to the Colossus's exceptionally high attack profile (tall stature) or a ground-to-ground attack feature/option for the turrets? Because of the Colossus's height, it will be susceptible to Anti Air defenses like the Terran Missile Turrets, as well as both ground and air attacks. It is possible for the Colossus to be hit by ground and air attacks at the same time. Will there be critters units and can they attack? There will be critters, but they wont attack. If they did they would be creeps. Will holding the Alt button show unit/building hit points overhead as they did in Warcraft 3? Batch 7 Will the look of the siege tank be changed for the final version? In response to much fan feedback, the siege tank has indeed been redesigned, with a much more powerful look to it. This visually redesigned siege tank will be shown at BlizzCon 2007. Will there be a ctrl-a key stroke to select all your units on screen? Not at this moment, but the hot keys have not been finalized yet for StarCraft II. Will we get to hear the return of some of the original melodic themes from SC1 (like the Terran themes), or will the music for StarCraft II be completely new? There will mostly be new epic theme songs with similarities to the original faction music. Music is still definitely in the works, thus we will not rule out a reprise of one of the original songs. Will the High Templar still be able to create hallucinations? In the current version of StarCraft II, the Hallucination ability will be back, but not as a High Templar ability, but rather a Star Relic ability. When will you release a StarCraft II Fan Site kit? The Fan Site Kit will be released around BlizzCon. Batch 8 Will there be upkeep in StarCraft II? No, there will not be. What will be the highest number of upgrades for the shields, armor or weapons? Currently, the highest number of upgrades per weapon/armor/shield type will be 3, which is the same as the original StarCraft. The values of each upgrade will be determined through much balance testing. Will the StarCraft II Editor be easy or hard to use? Blizzard game editors have always been aimed at empowering the community to create a huge variety of fun game modes and maps. This editor will be no different. The editor for StarCraft II will be very easy to use for new players to create their own custom maps and games. Furthermore, this editor will have many more scripting options available to players, to allow for even more player creativity in their maps beyond that seen in prior RTS titles such as Warcraft III. Will the Zealot charge ability cause more damage on the initial attack than on all other attacks? No, the Zealot charge will close the distance between the Zealot and its target, which will be a significant advantage in many situations, compared to a Zealot without the upgrade, but will not actually give it more attack power or an initial stronger attack. When selecting the Phase Prisms I noticed they have a 3rd, yellow meter below their shields and health. Is this meant to represent mana or storage capacity (warp-in capacity)? This bar represents the Phase Prisms storage capacity, as it also serves as an aerial transport unit. Batch 9 In the gameplay video the UI is toggled on/off several times. Will that be an option in-game? Currently, the UI will only toggle off during game cinematics. There are currently no plans to implement this for single-player or multiplayer as it would give some players an advantage over others. Will the Twilight Archon have abilities? Yes. In the BlizzCon build, the Twilight Archon had the feedback ability. We are still doing much work on this unit, so none of this is final. Can Protoss Units be attacked during the Warp-In process? Yes. When units are warping in, the unit will increase in hit points until they are at max hit points and at that point youll be able to control the unit. Will there be some old units from StarCraft be included in the Map Editor for StarCraft II? There will be units included in the Map Editor which will not be in the standard multiplayer skirmish mode. These will include various units from the original StarCraft, such as the Protoss Dragoon. Will different races have different max-squad caps? Currently all 3 races will have the same maximum population cap at 200. Can the Planetary Fortress lift off? Once the Command Center has been upgraded to be a Planetary Fortress, it can no longer lift off. Furthermore, the Planetary Fortress cannot be changed back into a normal Command Center with lift off capabilities. Batch 10 :What does the "Intercept Missiles" function of the Predator do exactly? The Predator is equipped with a point defense laser system which destroys incoming enemy projectiles. This ability makes the Predator an excellent support fighter to help defend slower capital ships, such as the Battlecruiser. :Can the Radar Tower also detect invisible units even in Fog of War? No. On the other hand, Sensor Arrays and Radar Towers do allow all Missile Turrets in its range to also detect invisible units within those Missile Turrets range. :Can the Thor defend itself against air units well? The Thor unit can attack air units, although it has a relatively slow rate of fire. It is always still better to escort your Thor units with additional support units. :Can the Thor be attacked by the Missile Turret like the Colossus? No. :Will phase cannons dissipate if they travel outside influence of pylon matrix? No, phase cannons will not be destroyed if they travel outside of pylon power. However, phase cannons caught outside of pylon power will still be able to move but will also be stuck in energy form. They cannot redeploy until they are back in range of pylon power. Also, while in energy form, phase cannons have no shields and are extremely vulnerable to enemy fire. When a player in a team game leaves will the computer AI take over? Or, will the remaining players be given control of that person's team? Computer AI will not take over if your ally leaves in a team multiplayer game. Although, if you have allied control set, the player will be able to control their allys units after they leave. Batch 11 I know many of you are wondering what Blizzard is up to now with StarCraft II... such as what is happening with the Mothership? Is it going to be unique or not? Are the Reavers going to be back or are they permanently removed? Right now the devs are working hard in testing what is right for StarCraft II, and what can be improved with other functions or new units. Once we are more sure on those answers, be sure we will let you know. Either way, be sure StarCraft II will be finished at Blizzard's highest standard, and we hope to surpass your expectations. Again, give devs and me a w00t! if you are enjoying these Q&As! ---StarCraft II Q&A Batch 11--- 1) Will map sizes in StarCraft II be similar or larger than the maps in the original StarCraft? Map sizes can fluctuate on a per-map basis, but generally the playable area on maps are about the same. The terrain cells were converted over into the new editor to proportionally match the original StarCraft (i.e. 128x128 SC1 is about the same as 128x128 in SC2 ). 2) Will StarCraft II Heroes have unique abilities? Heroes will have unique abilities different from regular unit abilities. Heroes will be playable only for single player and will not be a part of the multiplayer skirmish experience. 3) Will the Terrans be weak to melee without the Firebat? Dont worry, the Terrans will have plenty of other counters to melee units. Nonetheless, because we know there are so many people who do love the Firebat unit, it will be in the map editor. 4) Will Mutalisks attack still hit multiple targets? Yes, the Zerg Mutalisk unit is currently designed to hit multiple units with a single attack. 5) Will a submerged supply depot still be able to be attacked? Will it have more hit points while submerged? Yes, the submerged supply depot will still be able to be attacked, and no it will not have more hit points. The ability to submerge a supply depot is designed to allow units to move over them strategically. Players will not only be able to keep enemies out, allow friendly units to pass through, but they are also powerful roadblocks in separating incoming armies in 2. :Karune, you said that Supply Depos can cut attacking forces in two. That mean Depos can lift while units are on top of them? What happens to those units? Units on top of the supply depot get pushed to the side they are closest to. Also it is important to note that not all information told in interviews or answered on site is not known to everyone, so for some of the more active members, questions may have seem repetitive. Q&As were never meant to be weekly, but they have been so far, and we try out best to continue it. This is the same with having 5 questions per batch. Keep the questions coming and we'll do our best to get them answered.Karune. 2007-08-31. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 11. StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2007-08-31. Batch 13 This batch we'll answering some more of the fan site questions that have been submitted to us. In addition, I was able to grab some time from Kaéo Milker (Producer) and Tony Hsu (Associate Producer) to hear about what the team has in mind for blocking choke points in the game. Chat with Devs: In the BlizzCon build of StarCraft II, small units were able to pass through certain player created barriers, such as a wall of supply depots at a choke point. After experimenting a bit, the Devs are now testing gameplay with true barriers, which prevent all units from passing through, but will require a line of supply depots side by side rather than supply depots blocking a choke point diagonally. This new design will prevent smaller units such as Zealots and Marines from passing through player created barriers, but will be more costly for the player to build these barriers. Again, give devs and me a w00t! if you are enjoying these Q&As! ---StarCraft II Q&A Batch 13--- 1. Are the Ultralisk making a return in SC2? (starcraft2forum.org) The Ultralisk figures heavily in our current plans, but as with everything else relating to units and balance, this is subject to change. 2. Will there be in game voice chat supported in SC2? (teamliquid.net) Yes, there are plans to implement voice chat into Battle.net, but details beyond that are yet to be announced. 3. What are the system requirements ? (Starcraft-Source.com) We are still optimizing the game and do not have minimum system requirements yet. Nonetheless, StarCraft II will require pixel shader 2.0 and at least 128mb of dedicated video RAM. 4. Will we be seeing any hybrid units in StarCraft II? (starcraft.org) We are planning to explore the mysteries surrounding the Xel'naga for the single player campaign. In the campaign you will encounter several unique units that would not otherwise be seen in multiplayer. At this time, you'll just have to wait and see. 5. Does the Thor burn out like Terran buildings if it is damaged? (starcraft2.4players.de) No, the Thor does not burn down like the Terran buildings. It will be like the other Terran vehicles, which are able to be repaired by the scv.Karune. 2007-09-14. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 13. StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2007-09-14. Batch 16 For this batch, we continue to make headway into the latest development changes. Over the coming weeks, we can expect to see even more Terran related updates, as the Dev Team are working hard to have them play distinctly as the Terran Faction. In this latest chat with Lead Designer Dustin Browder, he was able to spill some of the beans on the latest Terran changes. Chat with Devs: Since BlizzCon, the Terran Bunkers have been increased in size (to 3x3) and given added hit points, making it a more viable defensive structure for the Terrans. The Dev Team really wants to further define the uniqueness of how each faction plays, giving Terrans a strong character of defensive type tools. Watching the Firebats flame from these Bunkers sure do bring back memories! ---StarCraft II Q&A Batch 16--- 1. Does the Time Bomb ability of the Mothership stop a Nuclear Missile (just like other missiles) when used on the area where the Nuclear Missile is about to explode? (starcraft2.4players.de) The Time Bomb ability of the Mothership is designed to stop a Nuclear Missile if used at the right time, making a powerful counter in the hands of a skilled Protoss Player. This ability has still yet to go through the needed balance to make sure this is not over powering, but it is our intention to try and get that ability in the final version as designed. 2. In the UI there are little boxes just to the right of the minimap that have numbers on them. How exactly do these function? Different gameplay screenshots suggest different functionality. (www.starcraft-source.com) I believe the small boxes you are referring to are the Control Groups used to select multiple units at a time, making it faster to give attack and move orders. 3. Does Drop Pads make new units or use this recruited before? (www.starcraft2.net.pl) There are plans to have the drop pods be manually loaded with units created by the player, to better allow the player to adapt to their current tactical needs. 4. What was the design team's rationale in adding a second siege style unit (Thor) to the Terran race? (www.starcraft2.com.au) The Thor's role compared to the Siege Tank, is more of an assault unit rather than a siege unit. The Thor is much more exposed when attacking an enemy location, while the Siege Tank has a much larger range and is able to hit the enemy at a larger distance. 5. How do the Yamato and Plasma Torpedo upgrade work? Do you have to research these things only once or will you have to pay for each battle cruiser? (www.broodwar.de) Battlecruisers can be upgraded individually with either a Yamato Gun or Plasma Torpedoes, but not both. After the Battlecruiser is upgraded, it can then use that particular special ability as long as it has enough energy to do so. 6. "With MBS (Multiple Building Selection) and automine in the game, what macro-specific features are going to be added to make sure that the player always has as much to do on the macro side as he does micro? Will a player still be able to favor macro or micro according to his own style?" - FrozenArbiter (www.teamliquid.net) It is our goal to allow players to micro more vs. macro more. This is something that was great about the original StarCraft and it is something we want to maintain while we add new mechanics as well as interface features. We are still evaluating such features as automine as well as MBS. We don't have an answer for this at the moment, but we are working on it. ---End of Transmission--- As clarification- the Bunkers being increased to 3x3 is the visual size of the Bunker, rather than the capacity. The Bunker will still be holding 4 units in it.Karune. 2007-10-05. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 16. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2007-10-05. Batch 17 First off, I want to thank everyone for sending in your feedback from our first ever Monthly Discussion Topic about the Protoss Mothership! Chat with Devs: After bringing up much community feedback from the last Monthly Discussion, Dustin Browder filled me in on the latest role discussions about the current units in game. This is the thought that has lead to the introduction of the Firebat back into StarCraft II. Furthermore, they have also changed the Terran Cobras abilities to take on what was previous known as the Protoss Stasis Orb (which is now removed from the game). The Terran Cobra now acts as a slowing unit, with an electrical attack. In addition, many of the units already seen in game are having their roles re-evaluated, to again make sure that every unit has a distinct role in StarCraft II. Will the defensive matrix of the Terran Nomad apply to enemy units within its AoE (Area of Effect)? (www.starcraft2forum.org) Yes, the Terran Nomads Defense Matrix ability will affect both friendly and enemy units, thus using this ability on a position that the player can hold will be wise. What helps to delineate the Thor and Battlecruiser as both being high-tier support units? Lots of concern over this duality (www.starcraft.org)? Currently, the Thor has splash damage, whereas the Battlecruiser has direct damage in its attack. We definitely agree with most of the community that the Thors role overlaps with various other roles on the Terran Faction, thus we may modify that role or possible cut the unit. Will there be any consideration of having an oceanic battle.net server? (www.starcraft2.com.au) Unfortunately, this has not been decided yet, as many aspects of Battle.net has still yet to be implemented. Will the Protoss Colossus be able to walk over Supply Depots like over cliffs? (www.broodwar.de) This is an issue that is still being discussed quite a bit. We like how when enemy units enter your base, they are forced to deal with the layout of your base, but at the same time we are also dealing with the realism factor, where cliff climbing Colossuses ought to be able to step over Supply Depots. Many issues we face are similar to those debated amongst the community, and for this particular topic we dont yet have a final answer. An obvious goal (among many) for Starcraft2 is to maintain the profile of being an E-Sport. What facet do you consider more integral to the growth of that ideal: An extremely high skill ceiling that demands years upon years to achieve mastery, or an extraordinarily large base of interested players to provide the attention that such a sport needs in order to succeed and grow? Obviously both are important, but when it comes to design ideals, what has more pull? Accessibility or Longevity? Mora (www.teamliquid.net) I think for e-sport we need the high skill ceiling. Though really as you say, both are very important. As designers we have spent years focusing on accessibility. Ideas must be accessible to even be put into the game. So we are just not as worried about making the game accessible. That will happen. What we are focused on, what is the more challenging problem is making the game last for years and years and years. So in our development cycle at the moment, longevity definitely has the larger pull. Longevity is the harder problem to solve, so we put way more effort into making the game as challenging as possible to master. Dustin Browder, Lead Designer of StarCraft II How will unit collision and stacking be handled ? Can flying units pass on top the Colossus or is it blocking ? (www.sc2blog.com) No, the Colossus will not block a flying unit. In terms of collision and stacking, units first always follow your order, and when it completes your order, they will stop and spread out. The area in which those units spread out will be slightly less than in the original StarCraft.Karune. 2007-10-15. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 17. StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2007-10-15. Batch 18 Hope everyone had a great weekend! For this batch, I'm pleased to announce the introduction of the Map Maker Series of Q&As, which will be mixed in periodically with our traditional batches of Q&As, to give map makers the 'heads up' on our powerful Map Editor for StarCraft II. I know many of you have great plans for mods and maps for StarCraft II, so I can't wait to tell you more about the program you'll be using. Answering questions, we have Brett Wood, our StarCraft II Senior Software Engineer, but better known as our 'Superfly Father of ScumEdit Programmer by Day Ninja by Night.' As always, feel free to give the Devs and I a w00t if your enjoying these Q&As! ---StarCraft II Q&A Batch 18: Map Maker Series--- 1) Will doodad placement values increase? (ie, more than 256) Wood We expect the doodad placement value will be on the same order as Warcraft III, which I believe was something like 10,000, so definitely way more than 256. 2) Will the number of available locations/triggers increase? The current limit on locations really cramps some ideas. Wood Any limits on both regions and triggers will be at least in the thousands. 3) Will the new map editor include ALL the triggers in the program unlike Staredit? Wood Yes, even moreso than Warcraft IIIs WorldEdit. Weve been making a point of ensuring that ALL script functionality is also exposed in the Trigger Editor UI. 4) Will max unit limits increase? The current unit limit on maps is quite a crimper, and nobody likes CCMU (cannot create more units). Wood I dont recall the exact unit limit in the original StarCraft, but the StarCraft II limit will likely be a healthy boost over the limit in Warcraft III. The exact value hasnt been nailed down yet and will depend on optimizations near the end of the project (i.e. shortly before release). 5) Will the new map editor include unused units such as the crashed scouts, turrets, eggs, nukes, scarabs, crash command center, etc? Third party programs were needed to use these. Wood All units defined in the data files will be usable in the editor. I believe this was true in Warcraft III as well. ---End of Transmission---Karune. 2007-10-22. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 18: Map Maker Series. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forums. Accessed 2007-10-22. References Category:Blizzard personnel